Pole (Liryka pieśni głębokiej, Lorca)
Pole (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Campo") thumb|500px|... GŁOS: Amargo. Oleandry w moim patio. Serce – migdał gorzki. Amargo. (Nadjeżdża trzech młodzieńców w szerokich sombrerach.) MŁODZIENIEC 1: Późno dojedziemy. MŁODZIENIEC 2: Noc nas ogarnia. MŁODZIENIEC 1: A tamten? MŁODZIENIEC 2: Z tyłu. MŁODZIENIEC 1: (głośno) Amargo! AMARGO: (z oddali) Idę! MŁODZIENIEC 2: (krzycząc) Amargo! AMARGO: (spokojnie) Idę! (Pauza.) MŁODZIENIEC 1: Jakież piękne gaje oliwne. MŁODZIENIEC 2: Taaak. (Dłuższa chwila ciszy.) MŁODZIENIEC 1: Nie lubię jeździć po nocy. MŁODZIENIEC 2: Ani ja. MŁODZIENIEC 1: Noc stworzono, żeby spać. MŁODZIENIEC 2: Prawda. (Żaby i świerszcze tworzą placyk w stylu andaluzyjskim. Amargo idzie wziąwszy się pod boki.) AMARGO: Ay yayayay. Śmierci pytałem. Ay yayayay. (Krzyk jego pieśni kładzie akcent cyrkumfleksu nad sercem każdego, kto go usłyszał.) MŁODZIENIEC 1: (Z bardzo daleka) Amargo! MŁODZIENIEC 2: (Jego głos prawie się gubi) Amargooo! (Cisza.) (Amargo jest sam na środku drogi. Przymyka swe wielkie zielone oczy i mocniej ściska w pasie swój żakiet z flauszu. Dookoła wysokie góry. Srebrny zegarek w kieszeni Amargo dźwięczy mrokiem przy każdym jego stąpnięciu.) (Nadjeżdża jeździec na galopującym koniu.) JEŹDZIEC: (Wstrzymując konia) Dobry wieczór. AMARGO: Z Bogiem. JEŹDZIEC: Jedzie pan do Granady? AMARGO: Do Granady. JEŹDZIEC: No to jedziemy razem. AMARGO: Na to wychodzi. JEŹDZIEC: Dlaczego nie jedzie pan konno? AMARGO: Bo nie bolą mnie nogi. JEŹDZIEC: Jadę z Malagi. AMARGO: Coż, dobrze. JEŹDZIEC: Mam tam braci. AMARGO: (Burkliwie) Ilu? JEŹDZIEC: Trzech. Sprzedają noże. To rodzinny interes. AMARGO: Niech im idzie na zdrowie. JEŹDZIEC: Ze srebra i ze złota. AMARGO: Nóż nie powinien być niczym innym jak nożem. JEŹDZIEC: Myli się pan. AMARGO: Dziękuję. JEŹDZIEC: Noże ze złota same wchodzą w serce. Te ze srebra ścinają kark niczym źdźbło trawy. AMARGO: Nie służą do dzielenia chleba? JEŹDZIEC: Mężczyźni dzielą chleb rękoma. AMARGO: Prawda! (Koń się niepokoi.) JEŹDZIEC: Co za koń! AMARGO: Jest noc. (Na wijącej się drodze faluje cień zwierzęcia.) JEŹDZIEC: Chcesz nóż? AMARGO: Nie. JEŹDZIEC: Ejże, daję ci go w prezencie. AMARGO: Ale ja go nie przyjmę. JEŹDZIEC: Drugiej okazji mieć nie będziesz. AMARGO: Któż to wie? JEŹDZIEC: Inne noże się nie nadają. Inne noże są miękkie i boją się krwi. Te, które my sprzedajemy są zimne. Rozumiesz? Wchodzą szukając najgorętszego miejsca i tam się zatrzymują. (Amargo milknie. Jego prawa dłoń sztywnieje jakby chwytała kawałek złota.) JEŹDZIEC: Co za piękny nóż! AMARGO: Drogi? JEŹDZIEC: Ej, a tego nie chcesz? (Wyciąga zloty nóż. Jego ostrze lśni jak płomień kaganka.) AMARGO: Mówiłem, że nie. JEŹDZIEC: Chłopcze, wsiądźże ze mną. AMARGO: Jeszcze się nie zmęczyłem. (Koń znowu się przestraszył.) JEŹDZIEC: (Ściągając wodze.) Ech, co za koń! AMARGO: Jest ciemno. JEŹDZIEC: Jak już ci mówiłem, w Maladze mam trzech braci. Ależ oni sprzedają noże! W katedrze kupiono ich dwa tysiące, żeby ozdobić wszystkie ołtarze i zrobić z nich koronę na szczyt wieży. Wiele łodzi wypisało na nich swą nazwę. Najskromniejsi rybacy z wybrzeża nocą świecą sobie blaskiem jaki posyła ich ostrze. AMARGO: Cudo! JEŹDZIEC: Ha, któż mógłby zaprzeczyć? (Noc gęstnieje niczym stuletnie wino. Tłusty wąż Południa otwiera swe ślepia o świcie. Ci, którzy śpią, ogarnięci są nagłym pragnieniem by rzucić się z balkonu ku przewrotnej magii zapachu i dali.) AMARGO: Zdaje się, ze zgubiliśmy drogę. JEŹDZIEC: (Wstrzymując konia.) Tak? AMARGO: Rozmawiając zgubiliśmy drogę. JEŹDZIEC: A tam, to nie są światła Granady? AMARGO: Nie wiem. JEŹDZIEC: Świat jest bardzo wielki. AMARGO: Jakby był niezamieszkany... JEŹDZIEC: Ty to powiedziałeś! AMARGO: Ogarnia mnie rozpacz, ay yayayay. JEŹDZIEC: Bo dojeżdżasz. Co tam będziesz robił? AMARGO: Co będę robił? JEŹDZIEC: Jeżeli jesteś u siebie, po co chcesz tam być? AMARGO: Po co? JEŹDZIEC: Ja jeżdżę na tym koniu i sprzedaję noże. Ale gdybym tego nie robił, cóż by się stało? AMARGO: Cóż by się stało? (Pauza.) JEŹDZIEC: Dojeżdżamy do Granady. AMARGO: To możliwe? JEŹDZIEC: Zobacz, światła na tarasach. AMARGO: Tak, pewnie tak. JEŹDZIEC: Teraz nie odmówisz. Pojedziemy razem. AMARGO: Poczekaj chwilę. JEŹDZIEC: Dalejże, wsiadaj. Szybko. Musimy dojechać przed świtem... No, i bierz nóż. Daję ci go w prezencie! AMARGO: Ay yayayay! (Jeździec pomaga Amargo wsiąść. Ruszają drogą do Granady. Góry w tle pokrywają się cykutą i pokrzywami.) Przypisek tłumacza: Tłumaczenie jest oparte na tekście, który możesz znaleźć tutaj. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Campo (oryginał w języku hiszpańskim) Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Liryka pieśni głębokiej Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Przekłady z języka hiszpańskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim